buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Katana World
"Katana World" (カタナ Katana Wārudo) is one of the playable worlds in Future Card Buddyfight, themed after Japanese cultural aspects such as Ninjas. Katana World's card frame features elements from japanese culture such as katana and kunai. Playstyle Katana World's major focus can be divided between its 2 main attributes, Ninjas and Skull Warriors. The Ninjas primarily focus on predicting the opponent's moves to prepare various Counters to control the flow of the fight to their favor, they do so by using abilities to increase the player's hand, restricting the opponent's moves, setting other cards face-down in their soul to later activate them, etc. The Skull Warriors mainly focus on quickly hitting many damage at the cost of destroying themselves at the end of the turn, they can make up for the lost monsters by drawing cards, destroying opponent monsters, and "resurrecting" the monsters in the drop zone. Associated Characters *Jin Magatsu (Anime) *Shusui Kanahebi (Anime) *Zanya Kisaragi (Anime/Manga) Sets containing Katana World cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 2: Cyber Ninja Squad (39 cards) *Booster Set 3: Drum's Adventures (12 cards) *Booster Set 5: Break to the Future (22 cards) Extra Boosters *Extra Booster 1: Immortal Entities (5 cards) Perfect Packs *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack (ver.E) (6 cards) Trial Decks *Trial Deck 5: Ninja Onslaught (20 cards) Archetypes *Lethal Formation *Secret Sword (Archetype) *Tsukikage Attributes *Darkness *Demon Way *Dragon *Earth *Fire *Japanese Blade *Ninja *Ninja Arts *Secret Sword *Skull Warrior *Warrior *Water *Weapon *Wind *Wizard List of Katana World cards Flags *Katana World (card) Items *Demon Sword, Urahonekui *Elite Sword, Mikazuki Munechika *Elite Sword, Juzumaru *Five Heavenly Swords, Onimaru *Ninja Blade, Kurogachi *Tempest Sword, Makiarashi *Windmill Knives, Mooncircle Spells *Art of Explosive Hades Fall *Art of Item Blasting *Art of Body Replacement *Art of Heat Haze *Clear Serenity *Dark Ninja Technique, Poison Mist Formation *Demon Way, Geppakugiri *Demon Way, Kiribusuma *Demon Way, Noroihikagami *Demon Way, Oborogenbu *Demon Way, Sakurafubuki *Demon Way, Shienrekka *Final Showdown on the Great Gojo Bridge *Hundred Demons Devil Grimoire *Ninja Arts, Half-kill *Ninja Arts, Snake Gaze *Ninja Arts, Steel Ball *Return to the Underworld *Secret Arts, Dance of the Guardian Swords *Shinobi Scrolls *Shooting Cross Knives, Right-hand *Spinning Windmill Knives, Back-hand *Striking with the Back of My Sword! *Sword Skill Bare Hand Intercept *Water Technique, Minawagakushi *Water Technique, Shinotsukuame Impacts *Demon Way, Fuchinikusabune *Demon Way, Karakurenai *Ninja Arts, Art of Bursting Machine Gun *Secret Sword, Lethal Formation *Secret Sword, Comet *Secret Sword, Glittering Star *Secret Sword, Moon Fang *Secret Sword, Morning Star *Secret Sword, Star Crusher *Secret Sword, Shooting Star *Super Lethal Formation Monsters Size 0 Tsukikage, Heavenly Web Mode Size 1 *Accelerate Ninja, Hayate *Aftermath, Gagaku *Agent Ninja, Mamiya *Armed Priest Soldier, Benkei *Blood Knife, Kimensai *Disperser of Conflagration, Shiromizuchi *Diversion Troublemaker, Bakemujina *Electro Ninja, Electric Teru *Electron Ninja, Shiden *Evil in Heart, Yamigitsune *Fire Streak Ninja, Gokuen *Hundred Face Ninja, Muraku *Leaping Ninja, Sarutobi *Lock Ninja, Setsui *Loud Laugh Ninja, Fugumaru *Mad Ripple Waves, Makaizo *Moss Wall, Fudogame *Nanomachine Ninja, Tsukikage *Nanomachine Ninja, Byakuya *Noble Thief Ninja, Nezumijiro *Perfect Beauty, Hyoshi Shirasagi *Runaway Female Ninja, Yukishiro *Sea-splitting Irukamaru *Sky Ninja, Yamigarasu *Sniping Ninja, Yoichi *Stealth Ninja, Kirikakure Saizo *Steel Head, Helmet Bear *Steel Wall, Beheading Crab *Treachery, Jakikarasu *Tsukikage, Blademaster Mode *Undefeatable, Setsujishi Size 2 *Agent Ninja, Linzo *Bandit Ninja, Goemon *Blade Tiger, Gurenenbu *Breakthrough Ninja, Rasenmaru *Cat Shadow, Aoihime *Cyber Onmyoji, Seimei *Electric Speed Ninja, Inazuma *Flash-strike Ninja, Zanryu *Flash Strike, Yamaihebi *Ghoul, Gojimaru *Lethal Sword Ninja, Zantetsu *Mobile Ninja, Jiraiya *Phantom Ninja, Kashinkoji *Purgatory Ninja, Zankyo *Tempest, Garo-oh *Wandering Ninja, Tobikato *White Dragon Hermit, Nanase Size 3 *Evil Sins, Shumokuzame *Extermination Ninja, Slashing Asura *Fang Style Ninja, Kibashachi *Martial Arts, Oosumi *Noble Ninja, Momochitanba *Sky Rush, Garyu-oh *Superior Strength Ninja, Kotaro Fuma *Tsukikage, Giant Shield *Wanderer, the Gold